1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the identification of a roller shell manufactured of flexible material and utilized in printing presses.
2. Description of the Related Art
The monitoring or control of the inventory of rubber blankets or rubber rollers presents a problem, especially in large printing companies. Certainly, the rubber blankets or the rubber rollers carry embossed identification features. However, due to wear and tear the identification features become illegible, as soon as the rubber blankets or rubber rollers have been utilized in a printing process. Since in each case the selection of the rubber blanket or the rubber roller conforms to the respective print parameters, for example of the color, assurance must be provided that the selection of the rubber blanket or the rubber roller is clearly possible at all times. However, this is not always the case in the prior art.